1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a braking system equipped with an electric drive device and/or generator device. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method for operating a braking system equipped with an electric drive device and/or generator device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A braking system of a motor vehicle generally has two brake circuits, each having two brake cylinders (wheel brake cylinders). In a vehicle having an axle-specific brake circuit distribution, the two brake cylinders of each brake circuit are associated with the wheels of a shared axle. In contrast, in an X brake circuit distribution, a first brake cylinder of one brake circuit is associated with a front wheel, and a second brake cylinder of the same brake circuit is associated with a rear wheel.
A vehicle having a uniform or a rear axle-loaded distribution of the vehicle weight may be equipped with a braking system having an axle-specific brake circuit distribution. However, the generator to be mounted in a hybrid or electric vehicle, the cooperating battery, and the additional electronics system frequently increase the overall weight of the vehicle and/or result in more uneven weight distribution on the vehicle. However, to allow a good minimum deceleration of the vehicle to still be achieved, even when one brake circuit fails, a vehicle having a comparatively high front axle load component is not customarily equipped with an axle-specific braking system. A vehicle having an X brake circuit distribution and at least one generator is described in published German patent application document DE 10 2007 036 260 A1, for example.